—Censurado—
by Diosa Luna
Summary: Fuwa Sho se busca nuevamente incomodar a Tsuruga Ren, pero esta vez el actor parece que esta muy dispuesto a responder. Se encuentra en rating T, por palabras subidas de tono, las cuales no son exclusivamente de mi país, espero que logren entenderlo.


**Skip Beat!**

 **.**

— **Censurado—**

 **.**

 **Skip Beat! no me pertenece es de Nakamura sensei.**

 **.**

 **Este fic contiene varias palabras inadecuadas. :P**

 **.**

 **Capítulo único.**

—Me vale un pito.

Dijo una rasposa voz de forma contundente, pero que pesé a sus duras palabras se mantenía completamente apacible, como si estuviera hablando del clima.

Fuwa Sho, un joven talento de la música, era el receptor de tal mensaje, por parte de su elegido rival, Tsuruga Ren. Cabe destacar que el rostro de Sho realmente se encontraba confundido por las palabras que había dicho el hombre.

Y si bien era él quien había aparecido en el solitario estacionamiento, derramando veneno sobre cierta actriz novata que estaba en medio de ambos. Lo cierto es que el cantante Visual Kei, no esperaba una respuesta por parte del hombre.

—Eres un pendejo —continuo el actor, nuevamente diciendo aquellas palabras como si fuera tema causal—. Estoy bastante harto de ti. Ándate a la mierda conchatumadre.

—Pe... Pero ¿qué demonios? —respondió Fuwa enfurecido—. ¿Eres idiota no sabes con quién estás hablando? —cuestiono el cantante, dando un paso amenazante hacia el alto actor, quien solo cruzo sus brazos mostrando un semblante aburrido.

—Obviamente con un maricón de cuarta, ¿por qué no te vas a qué te den por el culo? Forro mal cogido. Por mi puedes irte a la verga pedazo de mierda zurrada.

—Puedes decir lo que quieras —intento tranquilizarse Sho—, solo quiero que te entres que mi madre planea llevarse a Kyoko con ella, y tu jamás la volverás a ver, no importa que tan respetado sempai seas.

—¿Y debe preocuparme lo que dice tu boca cagada? Estoy de tu cara de imbécil, como si fueras agradable para estar viéndote la jeta. Me cago en tus muertos, si dejo que tu puta madre se lleve a Kyoko lejos. ¿Por qué no corres con tu reputa madre que te pario cagando?

Entonces el actor se dio media vuelta y alcanzo a su manager que le esperaba a unos cuantos metros. Yashiro mantenía la rostro apacible, como si no hubiera escuchado nada entre ellos, pero los ojos de Ren eran brillantes, de quien había hecho alguna travesura.

Mientras Fuwa Sho primero estaba pálido, después comenzó a enrojecer con la ira hasta tornarse morado. Shoko se acercó para calmarlo, pero el rey Deva pronto apareció y sin darle tiempo corrió hacia donde el actor estaba subiendo en el ascensor.

Yashiro solo observo como Fuwa Sho de pronto estaba frente a ellos, presionando a un costado, sobre las puertas del elevador para que este no cerrara.

—¿Qué quisiste decir con todo eso estúpido?

—Shotaro, eres un parcino.

El cantante quedo tan impactado que dio un paso atrás dejando finalmente que las puertas del ascensor se cerraran y permitieran a los otros dos hombres marchar. Shoko caminaba lentamente hacia su representado, observando cómo estaba mirando hacia el suelo con los hombros temblorosos.

—¡ES ESO ASQUEROSO TSURUGA REN! —grito a la nada mientras lanzaba enfurecido su celular.

 **.**

En tanto en el elevador Yashiro continuaba viendo al hombre junto a él. Desde su regreso de Guam había un aire más juvenil y refrescante en el actor, pero no podía decir si era beneficio o perjudicial.

—Estuviste insultado a Fuwa Sho —dijo finalmente el hombre, solo recibiendo un gesto de hombros alzados de forma desinteresado por parte del trigueño—. ¿En qué idioma Ren?

—Ruso —contesto con una pícara sonrisa, mientras daba un paso fuera del ascensor.

Yashiro caminaba unos pasos atrás de Ren, manipulado cuidadosamente su celular con los guantes de látex ya puestos.

—¡Ren eso es asqueroso! —dijo el hombre de gafas mientras escuchaba por primera vez una risa relajada de parte de su representado.

 **.**

 **Gracias por leer.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Este fic surgió una noche que de pronto me imagine la voz que tengo en mi cabeza para Tsuruga Ren decir "me vale..." en realidad no tiene mucho sentido, pero pensé, ahora que esta suelto Kuon, posiblemente quiera salir de alguna forma, aunque sea en otro idioma.

Por cierto, para los que vieron I´Carly, en latino, han de recordar el capítulo del "parcino", si de ahí lo tomé. xD No sé si es verdad o es falso el significado, pero aquí lo dejo.

 _Parcino: Insulto ilegal que significa chupar el excremento directo del trasero o persona que tuvo sexo oral con un animal._


End file.
